After the Storm
by creativeone13
Summary: After Spock risks his life defeating Nero, he vows to become a better "man" for Nyota, and their relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note -

This takes place in the Vulcan shuttle from the future that Spock steals, along with the red matter, to destroy Nero. Basically these are Spock's inner musings during what he expects will be his last moments alive. I'm hoping to add on to this a story that explores what happens to Spock and Nyota after the crew defeat Nero.

Disclaimer -

I don't own Star Trek !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Certain death. He had challenged his students with it, and was now facing it himself. The irony in the situation would have normally caused Spock to raise an eyebrow. However, he could not risk breaking the concentration he currently needed to get the shuttle, and with it the red matter, inside Nero's ship. He must make it far enough so that when it detonated, there would be no possible way that menace could harm her.

Nyota. Looking back, Spock realized that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. There was her smile, her laugh, those brown eyes that could speak volumes and held so much power over him that they could cause him to stop with a single glance. These were things anybody who glanced over could observe as they pleased, but then there were the qualities that lay beneath her beauty. She was kind, strong, and possessed a bravery that he knew she would need. And then there was her stubbornness. The corners of his mouth quirked as he reflected that though some considered it a negative trait, it was just another one of the things that Spock loved about her. Without it, she would be dead right now, lost in space with whatever remained of the Farragut. "Negative," he thought, scoffing internally. As if anything could be negative about Nyota Uhura. "Perfection in human form is a much more fitting description, " he decided, picturing her in her red Starfleet cadet uniform as he continued to expertly continued to steer the shuttle. The statement would have contradicted itself had it been applied to anyone but her, he rationalized to himself. Taking it a step further, Spock thought that really, calling her anything other than perfect would be illogical; it described something that was beyond practical or theoretical improvement, entirely without any flaws, defects, or shortcomings. This was what she was to him.

On the note of being illogical, Spock reminded himself that his mind should be on flying, and flying alone. However, he didn't stop his thoughts when they focused on her again. What would happen in only a few short minutes? When Scotty tried to beam Kirk and him both back aboard the Enterprise and only the human, and possibly Pike materialized on the platform, Spock wondered how Nyota would react. No doubt when those on the ship witnessed the red matter explosion and lost his signal they would realize he was gone, her especially. But when she ran into the transport room and watched as Kirk appeared alone, or at least without him, what would she do? Would she break down and cry, upset over the fact that she would never see him or hold him again? Perhaps she would attempt his method and pretend she was Vulcan, internalizing her feelings, ensuring that the mission was completed successfully. He, of course, did not want her to cry, but nor did he want her to lose her emotions. They were just more things on the limitless list of things he loved about her.

There he went again with that word. Love.

Spock wondered what the future would hold for her – no doubt it would be a bright one. He desired to share it with her, and yet it did not seem like this would be the case. The most likely scenario would be that she moved on, and somebody new would be the recipient of those smiles, laughs, and glances from those hypnotizing eyes.

As long as she was happy. That was all that mattered.

As long as somebody loved her as much as she deserved. Somebody who was better than himself, who would tell her how he felt. Somebody who, in the same position he was in, would've screwed the protocol and consequences. Somebody who would've grabbed her tightly on that transporter platform, kissed her with a passion that would have shocked even Kirk, and told her that he loved her, so strongly that nobody in the room could've doubted it for a second, least of all her. She deserved better than a half-human, half-Vulcan freak who couldn't even vocalize his feelings, and yet, despite the fact that she must have known it wouldn't be easy, she had picked him. Despite having her pick of almost any guy she had ever come across, she had chosen him. And he had screwed it up.

He had almost reached the inner part of the ship by now, and could hear the pounding of his heart, the blood loudly rushing in his ears. This was it.

If he could go back in time and be a better man for her, he would. But for all his intelligence and logic, Spock couldn't change the past, and he didn't have a future. All he could give her now was a chance to live, though he wished he could do so much more.

He was now in the inner part of the Romulan ship, and it wouldn't be long now. Closing his eyes for a second, he saw her, smiling at him, and it took away his fear. He was doing this for her, and she was more than worth the sacrifice. He waited for the pain, or the bright flash of light that would bring nothingness with it. A sensation began, and Spock realized that this was it. However, opening his eyes, he realized he was back in the transport room, and she was standing directly in front of him.

Logically, he realized this was reality and he was alive, as Kirk and Pike, who were standing beside him, would not be in any sort of fantasy he had about Nyota. Despite the two men's close proximity, it seemed that all he could see was her. Although he ran off the platform, it seemed like eternity before he reached her, but upon doing so he pulled he into his arms. He would be better, he vowed to himself. After they had dealt with Nero he would change for her. He would not become his father, and risk the woman he loved not knowing for certain how he felt. After all, he rationalized to himself, feeling her in his embrace, he had been willing to die for her. For somebody fluent in a multitude of languages, saying three words shouldn't be so difficult.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think – like it, hate it etc., as I'm new to this and would love some opinions on how to improve =)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note -

Alright so... Nyota might appear a little OOC in this, but I wanted to give her a reaction to Spock's actions and all that jazz

Disclaimer -

I don't own Star Trek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spock had been mildly surprised at how much he had enjoyed the sight of Nero's ship sinking into the black hole, but seeing as how that vessel and those on it were responsible for the murder of his mother, people, and planet, he felt the feeling was justified.

"Sulu, take us home," Kirk commanded after space was silent again.

'Take us home' was the phrase the Captain had used, but did it apply to him anymore? Spock had lived on Earth for a few years now while attending, and then teaching at the Academy, but it had never been his home. Despite the unpleasantness he had to put up with there, in his mind his home was Vulcan. Now that it no longer existed, what would he call home now?

Spock had once heard a human state that 'home is where the heart is', and had promptly dismissed it as just another human saying that made no sense at all. Perhaps Nyota could explain it to him – she was the logical one to go to, as, along with the fact that he felt she was the only person on the Enterprise that he could discuss such matters with, he believed that there was the distinct possibility that the answer would have something to do with her. That conversation could wait though. When he had made the vow to share his feelings with her while in the shuttle, he had meant it. Seeing as how they would soon reach Earth and be caught up in a turmoil of paperwork, commendations, and of course the continuation of Kirk's academic probation hearing... Yes, he had better have that conversation with her now before they ran out of time.

Looking around the bridge though, he could not locate her. She must have left while he was lost in his own thoughts. Letting her slip away unnoticed was certainly not a wise choice to make in the future, he reprimanded himself, thinking of all the dangerous things they had encountered on this mission alone.

"Captain, permission to go to my quarters," Spock asked, rationalizing that this was not a lie. He would go to his quarters... after he had found Nyota.

Kirk seemed to think so too. Responding with, "Permission granted," he added a, "go get 'er tiger," as Spock turned to leave.

What a ridiculous human phrase. While Spock had resolved to become a better 'man', and be more human with his feelings concerning Nyota, he, utilizing another human phrase, 'drew the line' when it came to saying stupid lines like that.

Out in the hallway, Spock decided that the most logical place to look for Nyota was her quarters, as she was not injured and it was not time for a meal. Heading in her direction at double his normal pace, he had nearly reached her door when his pointed ears picked up the muffled sounds of somebody crying. He then realized that it was coming from her room. Spock was next to the door in an instant.

"Nyota," he said loudly, pressing the intercom button. Upon receiving no reply, he pressed it again and resolved that if there was no reply again this time, he would override the system. This was not to be the case though, as the door slid open with a mechanical swish.

She was sitting on her bed, hastily rubbing away any traces of the tears she had been willing herself not to cry since she had watched him go on that suicide mission. She was a strong woman, but only a robot, or possibly a Vulcan, could have held in the feelings that were now overtaking her. She couldn't, and wouldn't, do it anymore.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, moving further inside the room, concerned that his first prediction was wrong, and that she actually was injured and in need of Dr. McCoy. After all, they had just won and provided a victory for the Federation – there was no reason to be crying. When she did not answer his question, Spock moved closer still, until finally he stopped, standing right in front of her, eyes roving over her body in search of the problem.

"Nyota-"

"No!" she suddenly exclaimed, and then, quieter, added, "Don't. Don't 'Nyota' me Spock, I can't deal with this right now. Please. Go."

Surprised and completely confused, Spock looked upon her as she stared at the floor, noticing the drops of liquid that fell from her beautiful brown eyes. He was conflicted. Did he follow her wishes and leave? He found himself unable to even fully consider that option. Instead, he decided to disregard her request, and tried again. He had a very important thing to tell her after all.

"Nyota, please, tell me what is wrong so I can assist you in some way. Why do you cry? Did somebody hurt you?"

Silence, and then...

"I almost lost you Spock. Do you know how that made me feel?" she stood up, pushing him with both hands, letting her anger get the best of her.

"I had to watch your signal as you flew towards a Romulan who wanted nothing more than to kill you. I watched your signal, trying not to blink, knowing that if it disappeared you were dead, and knowing that I. Couldn't. Stop. It." she explained, punctuating each of the last words with a pounding of her fists to Spock's chest.

He stood there and took it, unmoving, understanding that though it didn't make complete sense, she needed this physical release of her anger.

"I'm not even mad at you though," she said quietly, bringing her hands to her sides slowly and looking down once more. "I'm upset with myself, because when we started this...this thing that we have, I knew. I knew that you would, in all likelihood, never feel the same way about me that I feel about you, but I also told myself that I could deal with that. And then you went and almost got yourself killed, and... I don't know." Stopping to recollect, and take a deep breath, she continued in a more calm manner. "I know it's unfair of me, and it's not your fault at all. It's just that sometimes I wish I knew how you felt."

A solitary tear ran down her cheek, and Spock, in a human-like motion that surprised Nyota, brushed it away with his thumb and then lightly placed his hands on either side of her face. A silent question passed through his eyes, and she nodded in assent and understanding.

He had never attempted a mind meld with her, and yet Spock found it to be one of the easiest connections he had ever made. Reaching into his memories, he brought forth his thoughts on the shuttle, laying them bare before Nyota. As she witnessed the scene from his view, she felt his fear when he thought he would die, not necessarily for the end of his life, but because he wouldn't be able to spend it with her. She experienced his hypothesis of what her future would hold, and found that she didn't like it because he wasn't there. And then, lastly, she felt shock, not his but her own, when she realized how he felt for her. When he was beamed back to the platform and she saw herself through his eyes, she gasped.

The memory over, Spock released her mind, but did not remove his hands from her face. This was his moment. He knew that Nyota would love him even if he never said the words to her – the memory was so clear in showing how he felt that she now knew without a doubt how affectionately he viewed her. Despite this, however, she deserved to hear the words.

She watched him think, watched his expressive dark eyes as he held her face gently between his hands. She realized that even if he never told her he loved her, she would always be his.

"Spock-"

"Nyota," he said, uncharacteristically cutting her off. "There's something I need to tell you."

"No Spock, you don't need to. I'm sorry for freaking out on you and-"

"Nyota," he repeated firmly. "I do need to tell you this, but what's more, I want to tell you this. Nyota Uhura, I...I love you."

* * *

Thanks for reading =)

The continuation of this scene is coming, promise.

Tell me what you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note –

Hey anyone who's reading this story (because I know it's been forever) I'm really sorry I haven't updated =( Life's been exceedingly insane (I know, excuses, excuses) but anyways here is another chapter!

* * *

Her lips landed on his, but instead of pulling away as he had in the elevator, he pulled her closer still. As Spock's hand spanned her lower back, the other moved to her neck, the tips of his fingers tangling themselves into her midnight-colored hair. Powerfully he gripped her to him, ensuring that the entire lengths of their body's were touching.

"Still not close enough," he thought to himself, not knowing that the exact same thought was simultaneously running through Nyota's head.

They broke the kiss at the same time, as thought their minds were still connected. Moving a fraction of a step backwards and placing both her hands upon his chest, Nyota looked up into his eyes, silently asking permission. After all, he had just told her he loved her – she didn't want to push him too far and overload his Vulcan circuits… Well, maybe she did, but not against his wishes.

Spock answered her unspoken question with the raising of one eyebrow and a quirk of the corners of his mouth, these slight actions not escaping Nyota as he leaned down to gently kiss her. He deepened the kiss, and she took this as a sign that his answer was yes. Spock felt her hands gathering the material of his blue Starfleet uniform top. Slowly she was raising it, first up over the top of his trousers, then to his waist, and then to his arms, where she waited for his logical mind, or the part of it that was still thinking logically at least, to realize that she could go no further while he still held her face. It took him 3.2 seconds to catch on, and another 7.4 to finally force himself to let go. He was not sorry he did though, for as Nyota finally peeled his shirt completely off, there was no longer anything separating his skin from her warm, soft hands.

If she had had as logical a mind as the being in front of her, she might have remarked to herself that, judging on what she could see of his body so far, he was in peak physical condition. However, at that moment, Nyota did not use logic to evaluate Spock's chest; she used her hands. Running them from his broad shoulders downwards, she explored his defined musculature.

Truth be told, she had not expected him to be as well defined as he was. As her hands explored his front, she felt a lean, athletic build that made him strong to the core. Her lips gave a quirk reminiscent of that of her love when her fingers came across a faint trail of hair that ran from his naval to below his pants…

"Time for that later," she thought.

Her lips now followed the trail her hands had laid out, kissing the areas she previously punished, once more apologizing, but this time without words. She resolved to herself at that moment that she would never again treat his body with anger or violence, just love.

Her lips made the journey back up towards his face, pausing for a moment to kiss up his neck and along his jawbone before settling once more on his lips. Spock had not moved previous to this, not knowing what was expected of him, but if there was one thing he had learned from his time with Nyota Uhura, it was how to kiss.

As their lips moved against each other's, Nyota's hands left their usual position at the base of his neck, her fingers slowly gliding down his back until they reached the waistband of his pants. Moving to his front, her hands quickly found the buckle and promptly undid it. With a sudden swiftness that Spock couldn't have stopped (even if he had wanted to) the remaining piece of his uniform fell to the floor. Spock stepped out of the discarded trousers, and slipped off his boots, finally standing before her in only his underwear.

Nyota stepped back slightly to better see what had been hidden under all that, in her opinion, unneeded material - some plain, black boxers, which stood out from his pale, solid legs. They stood out for another reason too, but as she went to finally remove his last piece of clothing, a strong yet gentle hand stopped her.

"My turn," Spock murmured into her ear, feeling slightly more confident. He mimicked he actions, and reaching down to the bottom hem of her shirt, he tugged upwards, smoothly pulling the confining garment off of her. He continued on this mission, moving his arms around to her lower back, and thus to the top of her skirt. Grasping the zipper with one hand, he slowly pulled it downwards, the fingers of his other hand trailing down the newly exposed skin. As the skirt fell to the ground, she moved to step out of it, but stayed in Spock's embrace.

Nyota didn't know how to feel. Nobody had ever stared at her like Spock was right now. She imagined she felt like a live wire, with every nerve on her body crackling with anticipation, energy.

Another man, a lesser man, might have gaped at her, not being capable in the presence of her beauty to do anymore. As it was, Spock was entranced, admiring each detail in full. The curve of her hips, her long legs, and the way she stood in front of him so confident, so full of love. Yes, a lesser being would've been held immobile by such a being in front of him, but not Spock.

Nothing seemed to move, but suddenly he was in front of her, and in an unspoken agreement they both frenziedly did away with the remaining barriers separating them from each other. Accomplishing that task, they moved onto the bed.

"Slow it down," she thought to herself, kissing him gently. Moving only so that she could see his eyes, she stared into them. She wanted to be sure.

"Is there a problem Nyota?" Spock asked wonderingly. It was not as though he had thorough experience in matters like these, and he began to worry that he had done something wrong, or had offended her in some way.

"No Spock, everything is perfect. I just want to make sure you're okay with this, and that I'm not pressuring you into something you don't want to do," she rapidly replied.

Looking over her, Spock quirked his mouth and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Of course she would be concerned about him. As he continued to sit there, taking all of this in silently, he observed her getting more nervous, and figured he should say something.

"Nyota," he responded," I love you. And the only thing I don't want to do is leave you."

Smiling up at him, she pulled him down onto the bed with her, and he proceeded to make her aware of just how he felt.


End file.
